<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пес ГИДРЫ by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357104">Пес ГИДРЫ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk'>Jasherk</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier'>WTF_Winter_Soldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Branding, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Comfort Sex, Dehumanization, Dogs, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, Soviet Union, Starvation, Tattoos, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Violence, shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки прячет от случайных свидетелей татуировки ГИДРЫ на своем теле. Ото всех, но не от Стива.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Winter Soldier 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пес ГИДРЫ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ich habe einen Brief an mir<br/>Die Worte brennen auf dem Papier<br/>Das Papier ist me-meine Haut<br/>Die Worte, Bilder, bunt und so laut</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>На мне написано послание.<br/>Слова сгорают на бумаге.<br/>Но вместо бумаги у меня кожа:<br/>Слова и рисунки, яркие и громкие</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Rammstein – TATTOO</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>Солнечные блики радостно переблескивали на поверхности бассейна, разбегаясь, когда они со Стивом болтали в воде ногами.<br/><br/>С тихим шелестом качались над их головами калифорнийские пальмы, слышны были реплики и смех коллег Стива, устроившихся под зонтиками с другой стороны бассейна. При желании можно было разобрать, о чем они говорили, только желания не было.<br/><br/>Стив не пошел к ним. Он сидел рядом с Баки и с хлюпающим звуком тянул через трубочку остатки Блю Курасао со дна стакана.<br/><br/>Было тепло. Вода была приятной и ласковой. Солнцезащитные очки защищали глаза. Стив просто молча сидел рядом с ним. И им было комфортно.<br/><br/>Честно говоря, он думал, что будет хуже. Слишком натянутым, слишком «надо» через «не могу» ощущалось примирение команд Стива и Старка. Однако, стоило им отдать должное, и Стив, и Старк упорно предпринимали попытки к сближению и старались положительно реагировать на встречные проявления.<br/><br/>А, впрочем, Сэм трепался с Роуди и помогал ему купаться в его новом экзоскелете, Наташа секретничала с Клинтом, Вижн очень галантно ухаживал за Вандой. Пеппер умудрялась одновременно решать какие-то рабочие вопросы по телефону и быть радушной хозяйкой, с успехом заменяя задержавшегося где-то по своему обыкновению Тони.<br/><br/>Так что фактически все напряжение у Мстителей было между Стивом и Старком. И Баки был не настолько бездушен и глуп, чтобы не отдавать себе отчет в том, что причиной этому был он.<br/><br/>Он вообще не хотел приходить и портить им тим-ре-билдинг и приятный пикник у бассейна, не хотел даже лететь на Восточное побережье, для чего им со Стивом пришлось подписывать бумаги для оформления временного разрешения на выезд из штата Нью-Йорк. Он был просто рад, что не в тюрьме, не в психушке, и даже без браслета GPS на щиколотке. Он честно не хотел нагнетать. Не хотел никому мозолить глаза своим присутствием.<br/><br/>Но Стив настоял. Стив хотел, чтобы его приняли.<br/><br/>Спорить со Стивом Баки никогда не умел.<br/><br/>— С ума сойти, Роджерс! Вот уж не ожидал, что твой коммунистический tovarestch окажется еще большим пуританином по части пляжной моды, чем ты.<br/><br/>Стив тут же мгновенно напрягся, но Баки успел накрыть его сжавшийся кулак правой рукой, одним жестом умоляя не огрызаться в ответ. Как ни странно, теперь такое порой работало.<br/><br/>— Мы одеваемся так, как нам комфортно, — взяв себя в руки, достаточно сдержанно ответил Стив. — И, Тони, спасибо за приглашение. Ты даже не слишком запоздал.<br/><br/>— Я никогда не опаздываю, — Старк махнул левой рукой Роуди. В правой он уже сжимал бокал, в котором кубики льда поблескивали в бренди как куски янтаря. — Ну, развлекайтесь, мальчики. Сегодня все за мой счет. — Он уже было направился в сторону остальных, когда вдруг обернулся и бросил через плечо: — И кстати, даже если в следующий раз в моем приглашении будет официально заявлен «Конкурс мокрых маек», это еще не значит, что вы двое приглашены к участию. Это для девочек. Только для девочек. Барнс, понятно?<br/><br/>— Понятно, — покладисто ответил Баки и соскользнул в воду, чтобы уйти от дальнейшего разговора.<br/><br/>Если Старк рассчитывал задеть его, давя на то, что в отличие от остальных Баки купался в свободной длинной футболке и шортах почти до колена, то он не угадал. Баки это не задевало. Он даже и не огорчился.<br/><br/>Вода была теплой, солнечные очки защищали глаза от режущего света. Стив защищал его от других людей.<br/><br/>Баки умел ценить хорошее и не зацикливаться на плохом.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>— Я дома, — донесся из прихожей голос Стива, и Баки убрал нож для разделки мяса обратно в подставку для ножей. Конечно, он знал, что это Стив. С самого начала узнал его шаги на лестнице и манеру отпирать дверь. Он вовсе не испугался. Просто тело порой соображало как будто само.<br/><br/>И тело боялось.<br/><br/>— Стив, ты купил винный уксус? Я как раз режу салат, здорово было бы его сбрызнуть.<br/><br/>— Купил. Я все купил, — улыбнулся позади него Стив, не глядя опуская пакет с покупками на стол. — Вот, черт!<br/><br/>Что-то звучно шлепнулось на пол.<br/><br/>— Спокойно, Бак, это просто почта.<br/><br/>— Извини. Я собирался ее разобрать и забыл, — продолжая мешать салат, ответил Баки.<br/><br/>— Расслабься, Бак, я сейчас сам уберу, — ответил Стив. — А это что? Рекламный журнал? Это точно нам?<br/><br/>Баки хотел сказать, что да, возможно, его вложили им по ошибке. Зачем им журнал пляжной моды для мусульманских женщин? Но не успел. Стив, конечно же, успел сунуть нос, и, конечно же, обнаружил открытку от Старка.<br/><br/>— «КУПИ СВОЕМУ ПАРНЮ БУРКИНИ»?! Да что он себе позволяет?<br/><br/>— Наверно, он считает это забавным, — пожал плечами Баки, чувствуя, как закипел Стив, и стараясь сгладить ситуацию. — Ты сказал, что принес винный уксус, можешь мне его дать?<br/><br/>— Какого черта ему надо к нам так цепляться? — не купился на его уловку Стив и, судя по движению, вытащил телефон.<br/><br/>— Пожалуйста, не звони ему, — Баки оказался рядом достаточно быстро, чтобы не дать Стиву нажать вызов.<br/><br/>— Не вмешивайся, Бак. Я скажу ему, что он выходит за рамки. Что у него нет никакого права…<br/><br/>— У него есть право, — перебил Баки. — Он видел, как я душил его мать. Стив, у него есть право не любить меня. И злиться на тебя за то, что ты меня защищаешь.<br/><br/>— Но, Бак!<br/><br/>— Я убил его мать, — повторил Баки. — И Говарда тоже. Обстоятельства вынудили его примириться с нами. Но он имеет право желать мести. Если его месть не выйдет за рамки скользких намеков и оскорблений, я первый готов сказать ему за это «спасибо», Стив.<br/><br/>Стив нахмурился, но продолжал смотреть Баки прямо в глаза. И слушать его. Кажется, действительно, слушать.<br/><br/>— А эта шутка с буркини, господи, она даже не самая обидная, Стив. Успокойся. Пожалуйста. Я тебя прошу. Я не хочу развивать эту тему. — Баки на миг шагнул ближе, одобрительно боднул Стива лбом, улыбнулся ему, отстраняясь. — Просто забудь об этом. Давай уже есть. Я адски хочу кушать.<br/><br/>Стив медленно выдохнул, но положил телефон и без слов принялся разбирать продукты. Но он все еще был напряжен, и, накрывая на стол, Баки коснулся его плеча и сказал:<br/><br/>— Старк хороший человек, Стив. Он не может и не обязан знать всего обо всех. Ему это просто не надо. И никому не надо. — Баки вздохнул и, ощутив взгляд Стива, постарался улыбнуться ему. — Меня вполне устраивает, что знаешь только ты. Меня волнует только твое мнение.<br/><br/>— Бак, — просто сказал Стив и сжал его руку.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>После обеда, пока Стив мыл посуду, Баки пошел ополоснуться. Он стоял нагим в душевой кабинке, чувствовал, как по нему течет теплая вода и ни о чем не думал. Он просто был. И ему было хорошо(?).<br/><br/>Стив вошел, как всегда, без стука. Это была его квартира, и Баки не запирался от него даже в душе. А, впрочем, ему бы и в голову не пришло. Как и Стиву не пришло бы в голову, что, возможно, входить не стоит.<br/><br/>К тому же он правда знал. Баки показал ему еще на том заброшенном заводе в пригороде Берлина. Сразу же, как только его освободили из-под пресса, а Сэм отлучился на улицу позвонить. Показал, чтобы не думать, что обманывает Стива. Что Стив не знает, с кем он имеет дело. Баки не смог бы взять на себя еще и эту вину. Не смог бы скрывать нечто настолько важное от Стива.<br/><br/>Пес ГИДРЫ. Вот кем он был. Вот чьему слову рискнул довериться Стив. Цепному псу ГИДРЫ.<br/><br/>Так было написано на его теле. Баки знал. Стив теперь знал тоже. Тело Зимнего Солдата принадлежало не ему. Оно было собственностью ГИДРЫ.<br/><br/>Стив стоял снаружи кабинки и сквозь запотевшее стекло смотрел, как Баки бережно моет собственность его заклятых врагов.<br/><br/>Когда Баки решился и вышел, Стив закутал его в полотенце и вытер. А потом набросил ему на плечи махровый халат.<br/><br/>Вместе они вышли из ванной в спальню, и там Стив повернул его лицом к себе, посмотрел в глаза и мягко приказал:<br/><br/>— Сядь на кресло.<br/><br/>Баки сглотнул, но подчинился.<br/><br/>Стив опустился перед ним на пол и положил обе руки ему на колени.<br/><br/>— Покажи мне, — сказал он.<br/><br/>Баки закусил губу, зажмурился и попытался помотать головой.<br/><br/>— Баки, это я. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Я… люблю тебя. Просто дай мне увидеть.<br/><br/>Тело Баки могло принадлежать кому угодно, только не самому Баки. Руки послушно потянулись к поясу. Он развязал халат и, подчиняясь мягкому нажиму ладоней Стива, раздвинул ноги.<br/><br/>Стив ничего не сказал, но Баки и так знал, что он видит.<br/><br/>С внутренней стороны его левого бедра. Почти на месте стыка ноги и туловища чернело клеймо. Чуть неровный, но вполне опознаваемый осьминог ГИДРЫ.<br/><br/>Его собачье тавро.<br/><br/>Баки запрокинул голову назад, попытался открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть Стива, но не смог. И так и замер, чувствуя, как набухают под веками, сбегают по вискам его слезы.<br/><br/>Пес ГИДРЫ.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич Язкулиев очень любил собак. Он любил их сильнее, чем своих покойных родителей и брата. Сильнее чем свою покойную жену. Больше чем погибшего на войне сына и двух взрослых уже дочерей, давно вышедших замуж и ушедших в дома своих мужей. Он любил собак больше, чем своих внуков.<br/><br/>Само собой, Джума Шаджиевич любил собак несказанно сильнее, чем всех прочих людей на свете, даже не входивших в состав его кровной семьи.<br/><br/>Будучи человеком сознательным и хорошо воспитанным, а главное, человеком советским, Джума Шаджиевич свою антипатию к людям никак не проявлял, и занимался тем, что любил. Занимался собаками.<br/><br/>Вот уже восемь лет с момента возвращения с Великой Отечественной войны вся его жизнь была посвящена восстановлению породы кавказских и среднеазиатских овчарок. В силу особенностей своей психологии не подошедших для того, чтобы стать собаками Сталина и охранять лагеря и государственные объекты, и, несмотря на свою долгую историю и природную мощь и злобность, за годы войны оказавшихся на грани исчезновения.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич мог гордиться собой. Его овчарки на удивление быстро прославились сначала на всю республику, а потом и на весь Союз. Питомник, построенный буквально его собственными руками, получил статус служебного и государственное финансирование. Теперь в его вольерах одновременно содержалось никак не менее полусотни собак.<br/><br/>К определенного рода звонкам из вполне понятных инстанций здесь были готовы в любое время. Но последние распоряжения из райцентра явно поставили их директора в довольно сложное положение. Он пригласил числящегося теперь в собственном питомнике старшим зоотехником Джуму Шаджиевича на позднее чаепитие и витиеватым языком опытных партработников объяснил, что сверху поступило предписание совершенно особенного и крайне секретного характера. Завтра приедут люди, откуда, лучше не спрашивать, вообще ничего лишнего лучше не знать, но надо всячески поспособствовать во всем, чтобы дорогие гости остались крайне довольны.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич отнесся к новостям со ставшим свойственным ему в последние годы отстраненным равнодушием. Он был хорош в своем деле. Он был нужен на своем месте. Он был уже стар. Наверное, слишком стар, чтобы боятся. И достаточно мудр, чтобы никак не проявлять своего отношения.<br/><br/>Гости приехали на трех машинах. Двух УАЗах и грузовике с закрытым металлическим кузовом. Пока директор и завхоз состязались друг с другом в стремлении оказать приехавшему майору КГБ восточное гостеприимство, солдаты под руководством прапорщика с побоями вытащили из грузовика босого и полуголого бритого наголо мужчину. Без левой руки. С кандалами на ногах.<br/><br/>Майор тут же потерял всякий интерес к руководству питомника и пошел к пленнику, взял его за подбородок и принялся угрожающе шипеть что-то ему в лицо. А потом просто и как-то привычно ударил его в живот.<br/><br/>— В вольер его, — распорядился он. — Ни хлеба, ни воды. Ни подстилки.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич только едва слышно прицокнул языком, слушая, как беснуется почуявший чужих молодняк, пока завхоз провожал гостей к свободному вольеру в конце ряда. Ему не было интересно, что происходит. Дела людей его не заботили. Ему было пора помечать щенков одной из своих любимых сук — Сердитой Госпожи — специальными номерами питомника, а для этого предстояло сначала временно разлучить их, и он заранее знал, с каким гневом и яростью Сердитая Госпожа это воспримет. Словом, ему хватало проблем и без того, чтобы десяток чужих людей бродил по его питомнику, нервируя его псов.<br/><br/>Первые два дня ему даже удавалось довольно успешно игнорировать вторжение, занимаясь своими делами. Тем более большинство солдат сразу же уехали. Остались двое самых матерых бойцов, водитель и сам майор Взвейский. Квартировались они в пустующем глубокой осенью доме отдыха почти в трехстах километрах южнее удаленного от аулов питомника, приезжая и уезжая утром и вечером.<br/><br/>И, естественно, остался однорукий в вольере.<br/><br/>Против всех ожиданий он не загнулся без пищи и не замерз первой же ночью до смерти. Его ежедневно били и оскорбляли, и майор подолгу шипел на него, то ли требуя чего-то, то ли просто издеваясь.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич понимал русский достаточно хорошо, но желания разбирать, что говорит майор у него не было. Особенно после того, как он понял, что тот раз за разом, смеясь, повторяет: «Ты не человек, ты собака. Ты наша собака. Пойми это уже. Ты собака».<br/><br/>Слышать такое было неприятно. Джума Шаджиевич не любил, когда само понятие «собака» использовалось в качестве оскорбления.<br/><br/>Вокруг вольера с пленником изо дня в день злились, рычали и бесновались его любимые псы.<br/><br/>И все же дела людей по-прежнему не волновали его, пока на третий день майор случайно не увидел, как Джума Шаджиевич вытатуировывает индивидуальный номер в паху у щенка. И спустя менее чем полчаса в его медицински чистый кабинет солдаты притащили однорукого.<br/><br/>— Товарищ, — сказал ему майор, — для тебя есть особое задание. Надо поставить этой скотине клеймо. Внимательно посмотри и запомни какое.<br/><br/>На несколько секунд майор показал Джуме Шаджиевичу крошечный значок с какой-то каракатицей и тут же спрятал его под формой. А когда зоотехник кивнул, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу и сообщил стандартное:<br/><br/>— Дело государственной важности. Родина тебя не забудет.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич был слишком стар и слишком мало любил людей, чтобы в это поверить. Но достаточно мудр, чтобы не создавать себе лишних проблем. С однорукого содрали штаны, затащили его на стол, раздвинули ноги и приковали его в ужасно неудобной позе.<br/><br/>— Да, здесь его пометь, — распорядился майор тыкая шариковой ручкой рядом с поджавшимися от холода гениталиями своей жертвы. — У самых мудей. Как собаку. Чтобы он осознал.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич татуировал собак уже много лет, по логике, тело человека не должно было реагировать как-то иначе. Но не тут-то было. Они провозились почти три часа. И все без толку. Кожа пленника воспалилась и кровоточила, но краска не бралась. Она будто выходила из пор, выдавливалась наружу, отторгалась телом несчастного. В конце концов майор устал злиться и, вероятно, проголодался. Его пленника свалили на пол, побили прямо в кабинете зоотехника и утащили обратно в вольер.<br/><br/>Поздно вечером, обходя собак, Джума Шаджиевич видел, как однорукий лежит в своем вольере на боку, зажав единственной ладонью измученное место в паху и молча плачет, уткнувшись лицом в плечо.<br/><br/>На следующий день майор явился с листком рекомендаций, которые с его собственных слов он уточнил у врачей из столицы, касательно состава краски для татуировки «скотины». Майор Взвейский пребывал в приподнятом настроении и даже отдал распоряжение своим людям дать измученному пленнику воды и жидкой каши, которую тот жадно выгреб прямо грязной ладонью из металлической собачьей миски.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич лишь покачал головой, потому что столичные врачи рекомендовали подмешать в тушь откровенно ядовитые едкие вещества, и закономерно измученный борьбой своего упорного организма с инородными веществами пленник вытошнил часть еды прямо на себя и прямо у него в кабинете.<br/><br/>Но майора было уже не остановить. Спустя неделю проб и ошибок нужный состав был найден.<br/><br/>И ровно в тот момент, когда майор Взвейский наконец торжествовал победу, любуясь своим дурацким спрутом на ноге у «пса ГИДРЫ», как он теперь называл своего пленника, тот предпринял попытку побега. Когда его стаскивали со стола, вдруг вывернулся из рук охранников, ударом локтя сломал одному из них челюсть, отшвырнул второго прямо на Взвейского и, выбив собой окно, пустился бежать.<br/><br/>И, возможно, даже ушел бы, если бы Взвейский с удивительным хладнокровием не прострелил ему обе ноги.<br/><br/>На этот раз Взвейский бил его сам. И хотя Джума Шаджиевич и был зол из-за беспорядка, учиненного у него в кабинете, он все же растерялся, когда его спросили, какая из собак в питомнике злее всех и велели бросить однорукого к ней в вольер.<br/><br/>— У Суровой Госпожи сейчас щенки и она злее всех прочих, — сказал он. — Но если бросить к ней этого человека, она разорвет его в клочья.<br/><br/>— Вы еще не поняли, товарищ? Это не человек. И если Ваша тварь порвет его, то это станет ему достойным уроком. Что надо слушаться. А раны просто заживут на нем, как на собаке.<br/><br/>Шофер и уцелевший охранник буквально втолкнули неспособного стоять на ногах от ран и побоев несчастного в вольер к Госпоже, где охраняющая трех оставшихся у нее щенят могучая сука немедленно ощерилась, подняв дыбом густую длинную шерсть. Однорукий остался лежать там, где упал. И только по дыханию можно было понять, что он еще жив.<br/><br/>Какое-то время Взвейский прождал обещанного зрелища расправы, но пленник кажется потерял сознание, а Госпожа лишь угрожающе рычала и не двигалась с места. Тем временем начало темнеть, и гости поспешили уехать.<br/><br/>Той ночью как-то сразу резко похолодало и пошел снег. Собакам это было полезно для здоровья и состояния шкуры, но Джума Шаджиевич на всякий случай все равно явился следующим утром к вольерам ни свет, ни заря. Он сам не готов был в этом себе признаться, но он хотел сам убедиться, удалось ли однорукому пережить эту ночь.<br/><br/>Когда он подошел к вольеру Сердитой Госпожи, то сначала не увидел в нем человека. Ни человека, ни следов того, что ночью Госпожа и ее дети разорвали его на части.<br/><br/>Только приблизившись почти вплотную он понял, что произошло. Сердитая Госпожа лежала практически поверх человека, согревая его своим телом, и трое ее щенков тоже прижимались к нему, свернувшись меховыми комками. Задумчиво и благосклонно Сердитая Госпожа лизала своим широким шершавым языком его простреленную голень.<br/><br/>Человек спал, зарывшись в ее шерсть, и впервые за все время, что Джума Шаджиевич его знал, улыбался. Слабо и благодарно.<br/><br/>Не дожидаясь приезда людей Джума Шаджиевич принес ему еду и воду.<br/><br/>А когда услышал рев приближающегося УАЗика, не выдержал и ругнулся:<br/><br/>— Шайтан по твою душу.<br/><br/>За свою долгую жизнь Джума Шаджиевич еще никогда не поминал нечистого, а потому, вероятно, его проклятие оказалось невероятной силы.<br/><br/>В тот день по душу майора Взвейского без предупреждения нагрянул жизнерадостный, шумный и веселый полковник Михайленко («Тарас, просто Тарас, не надо по отчеству, отец, я тебе в сыновья гожусь»). Первым делом полковник пожелал видеть однорукого, которого ради разнообразия впервые назвал не «скотина», а «наш солдат». При виде недовольной Сердитой Госпожи полковник Михайленко впал в какой-то детский восторг. Долго любовался могучей сукой и нахваливал ее, от радости обеими руками хлопая себя по бедрам, размашисто загребая назад густую, лишь едва заметно тронутую сединой шевелюру. Умудрился договориться с директором по поводу одного из ее щенков для себя лично, без очереди, мы же свои люди, сочтемся. И только когда утомленная его восхищенным вниманием Сердитая Госпожа оставила солдата и ушла с щенками в другой конец вольера, оценил состояние Солдата.<br/><br/>— Нестор, Нестор, что же ты, Нестор, совсем берегов не видишь? — с мягким укором пожурил он Взвейского, и тот разом побелел и сглотнул с таким видом, что не стоило большого труда распознать, какие страшные силы стояли за мягким осуждением веселого Тараса Михайленко.<br/><br/>— Я… но я так понял, что Вы, Тарас Ерофеевич, хотели именно этого. Сломить личность, Вы сказали, чтобы до состояния животного, — непривычно робко и торопливо пролепетал Взвейский. — Заложить основу для дрессировки, Вы сами сказали, Тарас Ерофеевич.<br/><br/>— Просто Тарас, я же просил, — нахмурился Михайленко и, вновь повернулся к клетке. — Эх, Нестор, ты бы лучше вот с товарищами посоветовался. Они много больше тебя в дрессуре понимают. Много преданности и любви можно вбить, колотя палкой по голове, сам как думаешь?<br/><br/>Дальше Джума Шаджиевич слушать не стал, потому что у него было много собственных дел, а дела Михайленко и Взвейского его никак не касались.<br/><br/>В районе полудня завхоз довольно шепнул ему по секрету, что гости, похоже, собираются, наконец, всем скопом убраться восвояси, и Джума Шаджиевич согласно кивнул, вполне разделяя его радость.<br/><br/>Он не ожидал, что ему будет суждено увидеться с полковником Михайленко еще раз и тот даже угостит его «Беломором» из собственного портсигара.<br/><br/>— Послушай, отец, — сказал Михайленко, рассеянно поглаживая сидящего на земле возле скамейки Солдата по начавшей обрастать голове. — Знак, которым ты пометил Солдата, ты знаешь, что это?<br/><br/>Солдат был в точно таком же бушлате, штанах и сапогах, как и другие бойцы Михайленко. И если бы не отсутствие одной руки и пустой потерянный взгляд, наверное, ничем, на взгляд Джумы Шаджиевича, не отличался бы от других русских.<br/><br/>— Знаааааак? — задумчиво протянул Джума Шаджиевич и с чувством затянулся. — Это скат. Морская рыба. Ядовитая. У нас таких нет, товарищ Тарас, но я современный советский человек. Я посещаю лекции. Только, — Джума Шаджиевич со всем возможным достоинством развел руками, — простите, в рыбах не понимаю. Я себя посвятил собакам. По части рыб я не специалист.<br/><br/>— Ох, хитер ты, отец! — засмеялся Тарас Михайленко и снова погладил Солдата по голове. — Хитер и умен. Ну, не поминай лихом. Моё горячее Суровой Госпоже. За щенком пришлю через месяц. Ты уж мне отбери полобастей по старой дружбе.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич с достоинством кивнул и не мог не отметить, как жмурится Солдат, как подставляется под ласку.<br/><br/>Джума Шаджиевич не любил людей. Он любил собак.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Жесткие ладони Стива подхватили его под колени и развели ноги в разные стороны, закинув на подлокотники кресла, максимально открывая его на обозрение. Баки подчинился.<br/><br/>— Баки, — выдохнул Стив возле его колена и вдруг прижался к нему лбом. — Баки, спасибо тебе.<br/><br/>Баки только сглотнул. В настолько проигрышной позе, с обнаженным перед всеми позором он был не в состоянии отвечать словами.<br/><br/>Прикосновение губ к внутренней стороне бедра оказалось таким мягким, что Баки сначала не поверил, что угадал правильно. Он открыл глаза и убедился, что все верно. Его Стив, его могучий, храбрый и бескомпромиссный Стив стоял перед ним на коленях и целовал его ляжку.<br/><br/>Видел клеймо ГИДРЫ у самых его гениталий, не мог не видеть, и все равно целовал его.<br/><br/>— Баки, ты самый лучший. Ты самый потрясающий из всех, кого я знаю, — сказал Стив и, нахмурился, когда Баки несогласно замотал головой. — Не спорь, я знаю. Ты самый лучший.<br/><br/>Осторожно, как прикосновение лепестков цветка на ветру, его губы коснулись теперь правой ноги.<br/><br/>— Ты самый добрый, Баки. Самый добрый в человек в моей жизни. Самый хороший.<br/><br/>Баки молча закусил губу.<br/><br/>Ему было страшно это слушать, и хотелось слушать еще и еще.<br/><br/>Он не верил словам Стива. Но не верить Стиву Баки не мог.<br/><br/>Губы нежно прочертили полоску вверх по его бедру.<br/><br/>— Господи, какой ты красивый. Видел бы ты себя! Ты необыкновенно красивый.<br/><br/>Баки вцепился обеими руками в подлокотники, боясь коснуться сейчас Стива и все испортить. Боясь коснуться себя и получить по руке, потому что, господи боже, слова Стива собирались ласковым теплом в том месте внизу живота, где столько времени жила сосущая пустота и страх, и он снова чувствовал... Он чувствовал.<br/><br/>— Стив, — еле слышно выдавил он.<br/><br/>— Баки, ты замечательный. Ты самый преданный, самый верный. Самый МОЙ на Земле, — твердо сказал Стив и прижался всем лицом к его ляжке, так что Баки почувствовал, как щекочут кожу его ресницы, когда он моргает. — Самый МОЙ, Баки. Всегда только МОЙ и ничей больше.<br/><br/>И с этими словами Стив уверенно подался вперед и поцеловал почти нечувствительную, как старый рубец, покрытую татуировкой кожу. Поцеловал его прямо туда. Прямо в морду чертовой твари, будто ее не было вовсе. Будто эта мелочь не имела никакого значения.<br/><br/>— Мой, — повторил Стив спокойно и мягко и игриво лизнул его снизу-вверх по стыку ноги и тела в паху.<br/><br/>Баки только ахнул невольно. Дернулся, как от боли, но не от боли на этот раз, а от чистого, безжалостно острого удовольствия.<br/><br/>— Стив!<br/><br/>Баки не узнал собственный голос.<br/><br/>— Все хорошо, милый. Я рядом, — Стив притянул к себе его бедра и сам придвинулся ближе. — Я здесь, Баки, с тобой.<br/><br/>Большая ладонь осторожно обняла еще мягкий, все еще испуганный член, и Стив, наклонившись, поцеловал Баки куда-то в область солнечного сплетения.<br/><br/>— Это я, милый. Мы снова вместе. Ты и я. Бак, я очень люблю тебя.<br/><br/>«Не надо, пожалуйста, — подумал Баки. Ему хотелось закрыть лицо руками, но он не мог разжать пальцы. — У нас ничего не выйдет. Я не смогу. Стив, ты разве не понимаешь. Я не смогу. Нам только будет неловко. Обоим. Ты больше не захочешь потом. Стиви, пожалуйста. Я не готов».<br/><br/>Он ничего не сказал и только сглатывал слезы и смотрел, как Стив едва ощутимо легко целует его живот. Как смотрит снизу вверх, уверенно и тепло.<br/><br/>А потом Стив нырнул головой ему между ног, и поднял его член к своему рту, и так легко, почти невесомо облизал обрезанную головку. Играясь, дразня, лаская легчайшим поцелуем.<br/><br/>— Стив, — беспомощно выдохнул Баки.<br/><br/>«Я твой! Все, что от меня осталось, твое!»<br/><br/>Ему было так нечеловечески страшно. Он так привык не ждать от прикосновений ничего кроме боли. И так отчаянно изголодался по ласке. У него голова кружилась от нежности, с которой Стив целовал его член.<br/><br/>У него все еще не стояло, но Стиву будто было плевать на это. Будто он делал то, что делал, вовсе не ради секса.<br/><br/>И Баки… Баки ему верил.<br/><br/>— Стив, боже! Спасибо, Стив, — прошептал он, и сам не заметил, как живая рука отпустила подлокотник, зарылась в светлые пряди Стива, взъерошила ему макушку. — Стив, это ты самый лучший. Ты невозможный. Ты самый лучший. Ты мой родной. Мой любимый. Стив. Я твой. Только твой. Навсегда.<br/><br/>Стив улыбнулся ему и подался вперед, вбирая в рот член, а потом поднял его ладонью и вылизал снизу, скользя губами вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, и приподнял задницу Баки и лизнул ему яйца.<br/><br/>Возбуждение накатило внезапно и жарко.<br/><br/>И будто чувствуя его потрясение и испуг, Стив ничего не сказал, а так и продолжил ласкать губами и языком яйца и толстую вену, бережно дроча Баки при этом правой рукой, а за миг до разрядки снова обхватил губами головку, теребя языком уретру.<br/><br/>Баки дернулся, почти что на весу, удерживая свое тело на коленях и железной руке, всего один раз толкнулся ему навстречу и ошарашенно кончил.<br/><br/>Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на него бесконечно любящим взглядом.<br/><br/>— Ну, вот видишь, — он облизнул губы. — Все чисто. И в душ второй раз идти не надо.<br/><br/>— Выеби меня, Стив, — охрипшим от эмоций голосом ответил Баки. — Черт, выеби меня так, как захочешь. Я верю тебе. Я люблю тебя. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ.<br/><br/>— Тшш, тшшшш, Баки. Тише, тише, — Стив вдруг обнял его всем собой, стащив с кресла к себе в объятия, к себе на руки. — Все у нас будет, все будет. Не сразу. Но обязательно. А пока хватит. Пойдем в кровать. Ты дрожишь весь.<br/><br/>— Я твой. Я твой, Стив. Я твой, — подчиняясь его рукам, позволяя довести себя до постели, раздеть и уложить под покрывало, несколько раз упрямо повторил Баки.<br/><br/>— Я в ванну и вернусь, — ответил Стив и поцеловал Баки в лоб.<br/><br/>У него стояло. Баки видел это. Баки даже чувствовал запах, но спорить со Стивом не стал. Он действительно ему верил.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Следующим утром Баки проснулся от поцелуев в загривок.<br/><br/>— Привет, — пробормотал он, уже понимая, что теперь Стив отрицает своими поцелуями первые буквы огромной надписи HAIL HYDRA, вертикально сбегающей ему вдоль хребта. Выбитой на нем уже здесь, в Штатах. В новом прекрасном времени, где ГИДРЕ было некого и нечего опасаться. Где никто уже не мог отнять их игрушку. Их натасканного выдрессированного пса.<br/><br/>— Привет, Баки, ты не передумал, ну насчет…? — Стив вжимался в него сзади приятно горячим стояком.<br/><br/>— Мммм? Только если ты купишь мне за это тот вышитый черный буркини с блестками, — проворчал Баки и с мучительным наслаждением потерся ягодицами о член Стива.<br/><br/>Который смеялся.<br/><br/>Потому что был тем, кто наступает на голову чудовищу и говорит: «Отдай. Это мое. Чтобы ты с ним ни делал, это мое сокровище. И я его забираю».<br/><br/>Баки молча плакал и ласкался спиной и всем телом.<br/><br/>И всем телом, и всей душой он был счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>